Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise, among other things, integrated circuits or discrete devices that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing one or more types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits.
The semiconductor devices are typically packaged within a ceramic or a plastic body to protect the semiconductor devices from physical damage or corrosion. The packaging also supports the electrical contacts required to connect a semiconductor device, also referred to as a die or a chip, to other devices external to the packaging. Many different types of packaging are available depending on the type of semiconductor device and the intended use of the semiconductor device being packaged. Typical packaging features, such as dimensions of the package, pin count, etc., may comply, among others, with open standards from Joint Electron Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC). Packaging may also be referred as semiconductor device assembly or simply assembly.
Consequently, although the size of the semiconductor chips scales continuously due to semiconductor technology scaling, the size of the packages does not because of the need to comply with standard packaging dimensions. Further, increasingly for many applications, a single package may include multiple semiconductor dies or chips. However, conventional packages cannot support multiple semiconductor chips or tiny semiconductor chips.